


Please you, please me...

by 10969Rin



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toruka - Freeform, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10969Rin/pseuds/10969Rin
Summary: Playing little games...





	Please you, please me...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, in my defense, I wrote this with a purpose: I don't like the idea of always portraying Taka as the fragile, small one, I think he's fucking sexy and can be pretty dominant if he wants to, and for me that comes from his personality. So I was describing to Justice San how a sexy and dominant Taka would be like, and well, the porn writer inside of me came to the surface. I hope someday I'll write something with a decent plot... maybe the next one neeeee
> 
> Please, feel free to criticize, I'm not a native in english so I appreciate anything that could help me write better hdashdoasihdi  
> Oh and: 2012 Taka and 2013 Toru  
> that's iiiiiit~
> 
> Disclaimer (because I always see that in fictions so it may be important): I DON'T OWN OOR, THIS IS ALL FICTION IT NEVER HAPPENED DON'T SUE ME

Toru was standing by the door while Takahiro roamed through the bedroom, looking around with a look of satisfaction on his face.

\- Are you gonna stand over there till I tell you to come? - Takahiro said with a bored voice without even looking at Tōru, but he knew it was a test, he knew all he needed to do was to stand still and wait till he was told what to do. The guitarist just looked at the vocalists' silhouette and absorbed every detail of it: the curly hair falling just above his eyes, his goatee (which made him even sexier), the buttoned white shirt that fit him perfectly, then his vision was slowly going down when he realized Taka was facing him.

\- Eeh... What are you thinking about, Tōru-san? - A playful smile in the vocalists' lips was all that Tōru needed to start feeling anxious for what's about to come, for what they were about to do.

\- Still no answer huh? Ain't you a good _pet_? - The vocalist said that with an special emphases on the word _pet_. Taka walked to the bed still looking at him and smiling, then sat in bed supporting his elbows on his knees. - Come here, Tōru.

Like an obedient dog, Tōru started moving towards Taka while staring at him without diverting his glaze, and the brown haired man observed him from the bed while he took one, two, three steps...

\- Stop. 

Taka's voice was firm and Toru’s body responded immediately and he stood still. Again the blond man felt anxious, felt his heart racing while staring into those almond shaped eyes that had such power over him. He was a step away from the vocalist, who kept staring directly into his eyes with that playful and malicious smile attached to his face. Today, Taka was the master as Tōru should be a devoted obedient pet, doing anything he was told to.

Taka stood up, gave a step forward and got closer to Tōru - so close that Tōru could smell his hair and feel his breath against his skin - while Takahiro rubbed his nose in his left cheek. Tōru closed his eyes so he could concentrate on what he was feeling while Taka's lips got closer to his left ear. At first, Takahiro just stood there, slightly touching Tōru's chest, breathing in his ear while the guitarrist kept his eyes closed, but then he broke the silence:

\- Kneel, Tōru.

The puff of hot air touched his ear and gave him chills from head to toe, at the same time he felt something growing, the moment was too arousing for him to hold himself, he couldn't stop his body from responding to Taka's provocative actions.

Tōru slightly turned his head so he could stare that provocative bastard, who was still with that malicious smirk, leaning back without taking his eyes of Tōru.

Toru proceeded to kneel slowly; He was aroused by every little moment and little detail of that game they were playing.

Now Taka was staring at him from above, his hand around Toru's jaw while his thumb followed the incredibly marked chin line. Tōru was looking up, staright to Taka's eyes, then Taka's thumb went through his chin, going to his lips and stopping there.

\- Open your mouth.

Tōru obeyed and Taka put two fingers inside of his mouth, without even thinking Tōru closed his lips and slowly sucked the fingers inside his mouth, making Taka look at him with a mix of curiosity and lust. Then the fingers were back to Toru's jawline, holding it up so they could stare each other.

\- Don't pretend you're a shy boy Tōru-san, you know what to do now, don't you?

Still looking into Taka's eyes, Toru's hands started going up though Taka's legs, going through his thighs and moving up to his crotch, only to feel Taka's dick pulsing, begging for some relief, just as Toru's was. Now the brown haired mans hand was on the guitarrists head, slowly pulling his hair as Tōru unbuckled his belt. The blond man was opening up Taka’s pants button and zipper, watching as the vocalist was unbuttoning his shirt with his free hand in a clumsy and hurried way, but he could only undo half of it exposing his bare chest, together with his "happy trail", which Toru was desperate to follow. Taka's pants went down and Tōru couldn't help but stare at the bulge under Taka's underwear, biting his lip while slowly putting down the other man's underwear. Tōru gave a last stare into Taka's eyes and then he looked at the dick in front of him and felt his own pulsing, pressed against his jeans. Then he focused on what was there in front of him, hard and aching. He grabbed it with a hand and stared at Taka with a smirk on his face.

\- As you wish, master.

He said, then started to slowly lick Taka's dick through and through, only to hear the man moaning in delight. When Tōru looked up, Taka was with his eyes closed and with a concentration look on his face, mouth partially opened and with the chest going up and down slowly, as if he was holding himself down. Tōru smirked at that and his free hand went through Taka's abs and up to his chest as he slowly started putting the dick into his mouth, at first the head as he was doing circular movements with his tongue around that pulsing cock. He felt Taka's hand pulling his hair with a little strength and that only seem to make him feel even more aroused. Tōru started doing slow movements up and forward and slowly started to make the movements faster, staring at Taka who looked back at him breathing heavily, looking away from time to time so he wouldn't come so soon. 

\- Tōru... Tōru, slow down... - Takahiro's eyes were closed and his fingers were pulling Toru's head in an attempt to control Toru's movements, but at the same time he also trying to make it faster because it was just too good, having that warm and wet mouth around his cock. Tōru, who was still sucking Taka's dick slowed down his motions as Taka started stoped his face from moving. He held Toru’s chin and took the dick out of his mouth, took a deep breath and went back to sit on the bed.

\- Come here and keep doing that, pet.

Toru crawled to him and took Taka's cock in his fingers and mouth. Taka only cared about was Toru's sucking and licking, so he just laid back as the guitarrist, who was still knelled on the ground, alternating between slow and quick motions, his hand still on the vocalist's chest but now he was also digging his nails in Taka's chest, taking off from Taka's mouth something that sounded like "Tōru... Slow...Do... Ah...". 

As Tōru felt Taka was almost reaching his climax, he felt a strong hand pulling his arms, the next thing he knew, he was laid on the top of the vocalist. Taka kissed him with passion, putting his hand’s all over Toru’s body, grabbing his shirt and tearing the buttons up. One of Taka's hands was in Toru's back as the other made it's way to the front part of his pants, massaging Toru's dick over his underwear. Now it was Tōru who had to keep his control, he wanted to shove Taka's hand inside his underwear, but he couldn't, the pet couldn’t do anything his master didn’t approve. But for his surprice, he didn't needed to do anything:the vocalist unbuckled his belt, and grabbed his cock without a ceremony, starting to move his hand up and down slowly, at the same time as he kissed Tōru almost as if he was hungry for the guitarist. 

Tōru felt his dick pulsating, almost bursting as Taka started licking and biting his neck, then Taka's hand wasn't on his dick anymore and they just started rubbing their pelvis against each other, getting harder with the friction of both their dicks touching, slithering against each other as pre cum got out of both of them.

\- Taka... I'm almo-ost...

Tōru clawed Taka's back and then the vocalist put his puffy, swallowed lips on his ear again, whispering with a heavy breath, voice cracking as he slowly moved his body against Toru's

\- No... My... Turn now...

Taka stopped moving and took Toru's belt.

\- Take off your clothes now, pet... Slowly...

The guitarist took all his clothes off, piece by piece very slowly as he looked deep into Taka’s eyes, the vocalist observed his every move. When Toru took out his underwear the vocalist face seems to tense up, that big cock was there for Taka to see, and for Taka to do whatever he wanted with it. Taka also got undressed and suddenly pulled the guitarist, laid him on his back and proceeded to take de belt in his hands and tie both of the blond man's wrists with the belt. 

\- Now, Tōru-san... Be a good boy and let me finish this, okay?

The heavy breathing didn't stopped and that smirk was still there, one of his hands holding Toru's above his head while those big eyes stared at him with desire. A malicious smile was in the brown haired man's face as Taka slowly got closer to Toru's chest, softly licking and biting as he stared at Tōru through all the process, enjoying as the guitarists' face expressed both pain - for having to hold himself - and pleasure because of everything those full lips and warm mouth were doing to his body.

Then Taka took Toru's in his hand and also in his mouth without a second thought, putting all the guitarists length into his warm moist mouth till it reached the back of his throat, drool was coming from the corners of his mouth and Tōru was putting his head up, watching as Taka moved up and down quickly, staring at him with nearly closed eyes, face filled with pleasure. 

\- Holy sh-it...- Tōru let it out. Taka was also reaching climax so he used his free hand to grab and rub his own dick as the guitarist put his tied hands in his had and pulled his hair a little trying to make him go faster, and suddenly Tōru was seeing starts, filled with the feeling of and incredible orgasm inside his body as Taka moaned still with his dick in his mouth. Taka quickly swallows licking his lips in such a sexy and delicious way that Tōru could only think that he needed to return the favor.

\- Lemme finish for you…

\- How do you say?

\- Master… Please…

Takahiro’s desire for the guitarists mouth on his cock was all he could think about, so he quickly took off the belt of Toru's hands and the next thing he realized he was almost laid on the bed with Tōru vivaciously sucking his cock and clawing his ass, as Taka supported himself on his elbows just to watch it from above to Toru's stares, drool all over his penis and the guitarrists face. For him, that was a godly vision, the lust and the pleasure from seeing that man sucking him was overwhelming. Then suddenly Taka couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and let it come, letting a long moan escape as he filled Toru's mouth with cum. His hand closed and grabbed Toru’s hair, as he closed his eyes tight. He let his body fall on bed, with the chest was up and down he felt an unbelievable pleasure as Tōru kept moving his head, tongue and hand, all together, till he was done.

Taka let go of Toru’s hair and Tōru laid on his side as both of their chests got up and down, Taka's hand gently touched Toru's and made their fingers intertwine, making the blond man smile and turn his face to look at Taka, who was staring at the ceiling.

\- Tōru...

\- Yes, master?

\- I'm... Happy.

That was enough for Toru to realize the roleplay was over. Taka turned his face to him and gave him a shy smile, his curls attached to his head because of the slight sweat. Tōru got closer, held the side of Taka's face and touched their foreheads and both of them closed their eyes.

\- Me too. Your sass and bossiness make me very happy. You're too sexy when you're bossing me around...

Both of them let out a little laugh and Taka turned on his side and put his hand in Toru's nape, pulling his mouth closer and giving him a tender and passionate kiss. Toru's arms held his body, they stopped kissing and just stayed hugging each other for a while, caressing eager others back and face, just making a contrast with the game played earlier, there was no master and pet now, only Takahiro and Tōru. They enjoyed playing those games, but now the lust was temporarily over and only their love for each other filled their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I always thought Justice-San was exaggerating when she said she almost blushed to death while writing the porn stuff but yeah... I get her now  
> and also, after writing and reading this so many times I feel it's kinda... shitty...  
> well, I'm gonna let you decide  
> THANKS FOR READING THIS STUPID FICTION xx


End file.
